Hidden Love
by serenitykid7875
Summary: DuVista story. How they finally told each other that they loved each other. I do not own anything except a few characters that I added.


Natalia Boa Vista was in love for the first time, she didn't count her abusive husband since she didn't really know what being in love felt like. She thought she was in love with Nick, but then she realized how much of a bad guy he was. The big problem with her being in love was that she was in love with a fellow CSI and her best friend, Calleigh Duquense. She knew that Calleigh and Eric Delko were on again off again and she didn't think that Calleigh even liked women the way that she felt toward her. So when she and Calleigh went out after work it hurt her the most when Calleigh ended the night by calling Eric to meet her at home, so they could hangout. Natalia shook her head banishing the thoughts of Calleigh calling Eric; she began to focus on her work and tried to get caught up with all the DNA evidence.

Outside the DNA lab was Horatio Caine watching Natalia as she went from staring at Calleigh in the ballistics lab to focusing on her work. He knew Natalia better than anyone who worked with her and he knew that she and Calleigh were in love with one another, not that he'd ever bring it up to either of them. He thought that sooner or later they'd realize it together and that they'd have a happy ending, but with the way that things were going it was never going to happen. He thought to himself, 'Maybe they need a little push in the right direction.' Now the only problem was what was that push going to be and would they go in the right direction. Horatio then turned away from the DNA lab and headed to his office to think a little more on how he could help the two realize what was right in front of them and wait for the evidence to give them a lead.

In the ballistics lab Calleigh was putting away the latest weapons in their case; when Walter Simmons entered the lab and said, "Hey Calleigh."

"Hey Walter." Calleigh said stepping away from the weapon she had put away.

"So have you found out if the bullet matched the bullet taken from the victim?"

"I'm just about to check that out."

Calleigh retrieved the bullet from the target and then walked back over to the microscope to see if the bullets matched each other. Calleigh carefully put the bullet under the microscope and then looked down the scope; shortly after she looked up at Walter with a smile.

"The bullets match. This is the murder weapon." Calleigh said as she wrote down on the evidence papers.

"Great I'll tell H." Walter said then walking out of the ballistics lab toward Horatio's office.

Calleigh stood there for a second before looking toward the DNA lab, she watched as Natalia carefully prepped one of the samples for DNA analysis. She smiled when she noticed that Natalia was listening to Ryan Wolfe as he probably was talking to Natalia about his latest girlfriend. Natalia was always listening to one of them talk; it sort of reminded her of a therapist. She realized they all were like a family and they helped and treated the whole team like that. They had each other's backs day in and day out and they knew that no matter what they could trust each other. Even after all the things that happened with them like, Natalia being a mole, Ryan being forced off the team, and Eric hiding secrets. So as Calleigh watched Natalia, who most likely was giving Ryan tips on how not to mess up the next date, that she loved this team and more importantly that she loved Natalia. She loved the way that Natalia was always there for someone and would try to help the best that she could. Calleigh smiled before turning around, putting on new gloves, and grabbed the next weapon that needed to be tested.

"Hey H, Calleigh says the weapon matches the bullet from the victim." Walter said as he popped his head into Horatio's office.

"Excellent. Why don't you and Natalia go pick up Zack Monic." Horatio said looking up from his computer.

"You got it H."

Walter then walked over to the DNA lab and said, "Sorry to interrupt, but Natalia you've got to come with me to pick up Zack; his gun matched the bullet from the victim."

"Okay. We'll finish this talk when I get back. Okay Ryan?" Natalia said as she took off her gloves and began to take off her lab coat.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys when you get back." Ryan said as he walked out of the DNA lab.

"All right, let's go."

"What did he need to fix this time?" Walter said smiling as he and Natalia walked to the elevators.

"He just needs to listen a little more. Don't be bringing it up with him unless you want to teach him how to listen."

"I think guys in general need to listen more and I'm speaking from experience."

So Natalia and Walter drove into a popular Miami area with Detective Frank Tripp in the lead with a couple other officers. When they arrived at the suspects' home Frank and Natalia took the front door with another officer, while Walter went around with a few others.

"Miami Dade Police!" Frank yelled as he was about to kick the door open. Natalia heard the loading of a shotgun and pushed Frank and the other officer out of the front door frame as the shotgun went off. Natalia felt the pelts enter her chest and was blown back from the velocity of the gun, she felt herself hit the ground and heard Frank yell, "Put the gun down!" next thing Natalia heard was three more gun shots.

"Natalia!" Walter yelled coming around the side of the house and ran over to her.

"Walt…it hurts…to breath…can't b…breathe." Natalia gasped out softly as Walter started to apply pressure.

"Hold on Natalia. Frank, is the shooter down?"

"Yes. I'm calling for medics." Frank yelled from inside the house. "Officer down…Officer down we're at 768 Sunny Brooke Drive."

"Natalia hold on. Frank we need to get her to the hospital." Walter said as he tried to prevent more blood from flowing from Natalia's wounds. Natalia held onto Walter's hands as he applied pressure, she was trying to focus on Walter or anything to keep conscious.

"They're only a couple minutes out. Natalia hold on." Frank said as he appeared in her vision.

"Tell…tell…Cal…Calleigh I…lo…love her." Natalia said as she looked into Frank's eyes.

"I will, but you've got to make it to tell her once yourself. Come on hold on."

"Come on Natalia. Stay with us." Walter said as he kept the pressure on the wounds. Natalia couldn't focus anymore and her eyes began to shut. "Natalia come on. Stay with us."

At the hospital Natalia was rushed into surgery, leaving the team waiting to hear if Natalia was going to make it or not. Walter was sitting silently, ever since he came in still applying pressure to Natalia's wounds, he knew that she had coded twice in the ambulance and that her heart had stopped for a few minutes. He couldn't help, but cry as a few tears left his eyes as he thought back to being on the lawn applying pressure and telling Natalia to hold on. Calleigh saw the tears and put a hand on his shoulder as she sat down next to him. Ryan and Eric were sitting opposite of them and they both were praying for Natalia to make it. Horatio stood with Frank near the nurses' station talking about what happened at the suspects' house.

"She heard it before I did and she pushed me and Officer Heather Knight out of the way, but wasn't able to get herself out of the way. Zack came through the broken down door and lifted his gun to shoot again. I gave him a warning that I would shoot and then he pulled the trigger and so did I." Frank said as he tried to get the look of Natalia's out of his mind. "H, she wanted me to tell Calleigh that she loved her. I don't think I can tell her if Natalia doesn't make it."

"We just can't think that she's not going to make it. Hopefully she'll be strong like she always is and will fight to stay with us." Horatio said as he looked over to Walter and Calleigh.

"Do you think we should tell her?"

"I think it might be a good idea. I'll tell if that's easier for you."

"Thanks H. I don't think I could look into her eyes and tell her."

Horatio then walked over to the group and said, "Bullet girl will you come with me for a second."

"Sure." Calleigh said as she gave Walter's hand a squeeze and stood up.

"H. I want to tell her." Walter said standing up.

"Are you sure?" Horatio said knowing that Walter was probably still trying to process what had happened.

"I'm sure. I'm okay. Come on Calleigh. I'll buy you a cup of coffee."

"Okay." Calleigh said as she began walking to the nearest café in the hospital.

Once in the café Walter sat down next to Calleigh on the couch before turning to her and taking her hand into his.

"Calleigh I need to tell you what Natalia said before she became unconscious." Walter said softly.

"Okay." Calleigh said just as soft and a little choked up. She could feel the tears burning her eyes as she tried to focus on what Walter was going to say.

"She was losing a lot of blood, but she was holding on. While I applied pressure she told Frank and I something that I think should be shared with you."

"Okay." Calleigh said as a few tears fell down her cheeks. Walter handed her a tissue from the table next to him.

"She wanted us to tell you that she loves you. That's what she said before she went unconscious. Calleigh I know that you love her too and I know it's none of my business, but you both deserve to be happy. I've never seen her as happy as when you two are together. She's a fighter and she's going to fight too be with you. So please don't think she isn't going to fight to be with you." Walter said as he hand Calleigh's hand tight.

"Thank you for telling me."

"You deserve to know and so does she. So don't be afraid to tell her when she's in recovery. She'll need you more than ever."

"I know and I'll be there for her just like the rest of you. We're a family and nothing's going to change that."

Walter smiled and nodded with Calleigh about being a family and staying together. After a few minutes she and Walter walked back to the waiting room to hear about Natalia.

Finally when a doctor came out and said, "Is there anyone here for a Natalia Boa Vista?" The whole team stood up and walked over to the doctor. Calleigh and Walter were in the front of everyone, seeing Natalia so hurt had really affected Walter, so the doctor continued, "Ms. Boa Vista lost a lot of blood and the pellets had done a lot of damage, but we were able to repair everything. We gave her several blood transfusions and she is in recovery. Her lungs were severely injured, but we repaired them. It was the reason she had had hard time breathing. Right now she is on a ventilator. She also coded twice in the ambulance ride here, her heart had stopped for a few minutes, but they were giving her oxygen so there shouldn't be any long term affects. She should make a full recovery. If you'd like to visit her you're more than welcome to."

After the doctor left everyone to think, Calleigh broke down crying while Walter put his arm around her to keep her from falling to the ground.

"It's okay Calleigh. She's going to be okay." Walter said as he held her up.

"I know. I need to see her." Calleigh said as she regained herself and looked at the rest of the team.

"Go on. We'll visit a little later. You stay with her and we'll update you with any news about the case. Come on gentlemen let's go find out who killed Jess Angel." Horatio said as he turned to the rest of the team.

After Natalia was moved to a room in ICU Calleigh went to go visit her, but before she went in she stood outside the door staring at Natalia. Natalia looked so fragile in the hospital bed and it scared Calleigh that Natalia might still not make it, even though the doctor said everything would be fine. Calleigh didn't want to think about Natalia not recovering; Calleigh knew that she had to go into Natalia's room and tell her that she loved her and that she would never leave her. So Calleigh gathered up her strength, opened the door, and walked over to Natalia.

"Hi Nat. I don't know if you can hear me, but I love you too. Please don't give up. I need you. I need you here with me." Calleigh said as she sat down next to Natalia and took her hand into hers. Natalia's eyes fluttered a little as Calleigh felt her squeeze her hand. "Hey. Don't fight the tube. It's only there to help you. I'm so glad that you're going to be okay." Natalia looked Calleigh in the eyes and Calleigh knew she wanted to know if everyone was okay and if the shooter was dead. "Everyone is fine you saved Frank and Officer Knight. Frank shot the shooter, while Walter tried to stop the bleeding." Calleigh stated as she squeezed Natalia's hand. "The doctor said that they repaired all of the damage and that you'll make a full recovery." Natalia smiled a little and gave another squeeze to Calleigh's hand. "Natalia I want to tell you something. Do you remember what you said to Walter and Frank before you passed out?" Natalia looked at Calleigh and blinked once letting her know that yes she remembered. "Well I wanted to tell you that I love you too. I'm never leaving you and I will do anything to be with you." Natalia began to cry happy tears and Calleigh bent over to kiss Natalia's forehead and wiped away her tears.


End file.
